Finding you in the trouble I seek
by Maura-Jane95
Summary: This is a sequel to finding you in this mess called life, where Meg is the center point of the story. When Myrna Esposito goes missing, and her grandfather is found dead, will Meg be able to find her best friend? Or will she get caught up in trouble? Can Regina and Emma help their daughter, and keep her safe?


The day had been trying for Meg, she was half way through the sixth grade, her first year in middle school, and still she had a difficult time fitting in. It wasn't so much that the other kids disliked her, or that they were rude, it was more that they were in different and she didn't feel comfortable. Fitting in had always been a struggle for her, and middle school had made it far more difficult. All she wanted to do, was go home and watch some TV. Maybe snuggle up to her mom if the opportunity presented itself. Sitting down on the couch, she sighed in relief as the tension melted away just a little bit. Grabbing the remote, she flipped to Teen Titans and laughed every once in awhile at the ridiculousness of the show. Soon enough though, her Ma plopped down beside her, and took the remote.

"Hey!"

But there was no response, her mother just flipped it to the channel four news and watched intensely. "What started off as a normal day for Aileen Blake soon became one of tragedy when she came home to find her daughter missing and her Father, 47-year old Patrick Blake dead. Recently divorced, Aileen believes her Ex-husband Vincent Esposito to be the guilty part. Police have been unsuccessful in the search for father and daughter, an Amber alert will soon be issued. Vincent is 5'9" and about 170 pounds, he has short black hair, brown eyes, and is of Italian Descent. Their daughter Myrna has dark-blonde hair and green eyes, she is 4'8" and 45 pounds. If you have any information regarding any of this please call-" Emma shut off the TV and hurled the remote at the wall, letting her anger momentarily take over. Brown eyes watched apprehensively from the couch and her wife walked in questioningly moments later.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember Aileen Blake?"

"Yes, she was the one with temperamental husband that you helped divorce. She also is Myrna's mother."

"yes, well it seems he paid her back."

"What?"

"Her father is dead, their daughter is missing, and so is he."

Dark brown eyes flashed in anger and Meg recoiled just a bit more. Her mother was nothing if not loving, but if anything happened to any children with her around... There would be hell to pay for everyone.

"Vincent is on the run, and it looks like he's kidnapped Myrna."

Meg's finger twitched, the only indication that she had heard what was going on, or was paying any attention at all. The channel was flipped back to Teen Titans so she could still casually eavesdrop without being blatant about it.

"Emma, there's nothing we can do."

"I should have told her to get a restraining order Regina, I knew something was up with that guy."

"You never could have known for sure. Call Aileen, ask if she needs anything, and give our condolences. We will find that little girl, and you need to give the police all the information that you have."

"Alright."

Meg watched her mother walk out of the room and cautiously peered at her from under dark-brown bangs. Noting her mom's worried expression she left the room under the guise of going upstairs."

"I'll be in my room, mom."

"Hmm? Alright, dinner will be done shortly."

As soon as she was around the corner she headed after her mother, listening to what snippets of conversation she could.

"You'd like me to make a statement? Of course. Absolutely. I'm sorry about all of this. Yeah. They'll find her, Aileen. Alright. Alright. Be there soon, bye."

Meg hid out of sight as quickly as she could before her mother saw her. When the blonde was out of sight she booked it up the stairs to her room, settling down at the computer to look up as much information as she could.

Myrna was someone Meg had known for quite some time. Though there was a 2 ½ year difference, they had a great bond similar to siblings. Looking at all the information she found, Meg was appalled. Their had been several domestic disputes, and a few charges on Mr. Esposito, this had her even more concerned since the girl was missing. Would he hurt her? So many questions raced through her mind. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing mind, allowing her memories to drift to the day she had met the little girl.

 _It was a typical fall morning, leaves scattered the ground in different colors, the air had a slight chill though the sun was out, it was clear skies for miles. Walking down the sidewalk, Meg was excited that today was Halloween, she would be able to wear her new batman costume, and Emery would be dressed as Clark Kent. It was going to be amazing! Suddenly, up ahead she noticed a small group of kids standing in a circle shouting and being rowdy. They seemed to be harassing someone, and Meg decided to step up._

" _What are you all doing?"_

 _The oldest of the boys, still a full year younger then her, stepped up nose to nose._

" _Teaching this little girl a lesson, only boys can play sports."_

 _Something clicked in Meg's head, and apparently shown in her eyes because fear lit up the younger boys and he backed up a step. She took one forward, and the rest of the kids looked at her, back at the oldest boy, and all of them stepped away from the object of their bullying. Huddled on the ground crying, was a little girl with dark-blonde hair, and the brightest set of green eyes that Meg had ever seen. The girl was small, and frail looking, but when she noticed Meg staring she stiffened up her lip, got up, and rolled her shoulders back, preparing for a fight. Meg took another step forward, and then another, and the boys slowly backed away, unsure of what was going to happen next. Leaning forward ever so slightly, and bending her knees to get more on the little girl's level, she asked her a question in the softest, and calmest voice she could muster._

" _What's your name?"_

" _Myrna."_

" _Hello Myrna, I'm Meghan, but you can call me Meg. Are these boys being mean to you?"_

" _Yes, Miss Meg, they said girls can't play sports."_

 _She cocked her head to one side, taking in the girls appearance. Light blue overalls with a red striped shirt. Black Chucks, and red socks. Her clothes were dirty, and had clearly been well worn, patches on the knees speaking of many repairs. Scraped elbows, and a bruise on her arm spoke of rough play. These boys maybe rude, and may have made her cry, but none of them would have hurt her._

" _Do you want to know a secret?"_

" _Okay."_

" _Girls can play sports, I play soccer."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, I can even show you my trophies if you want."_

" _That sounds amazing, I want to play!"_

" _Well how old are you?"_

" _5 ½!"_

" _Well when your six you can play in the same league that I do, but you would be on a different team since I'm 8."_

" _How come the boys said I can't play then?"_

 _Meg gave a scathing look to the oldest boy, who cowered a little._

" _Boys are dumb, that's why."_

" _Oh."_

" _Come on you can come play with me, these boys can go home or I'll tell their mother's what they did."_

 _Boys aging from 5-7 years old scattered in different directions, their fear causing them to run faster then normal._

" _So, what are you doing for Halloween tonight?"_

" _Probably staying home, I don't have a costume this year."_

" _How come?"  
"My parent's don't got the money for it this year."_

" _That's alright, I'm sure I can find something for you to wear, if you'd like to go with me?"_

 _Green eyes lit up, and the biggest smile Meg had yet to see on her face appeared._

" _Really?"_

" _Of course, I'll have to talk to my mom's and they'll have to talk with your mom. But I'm sure it'll be fine. You can meet my brother too."_

" _I thought you said boys were dumb?"_

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. At first, Myrna's parents were reluctant to let her spend time with an older girl, but soon it turned out to work well in everyone's favor. That Halloween had been Meg's favorite. She was Batman, Emery was Clark Kent, and Myrna got to be a black cat. One of Meg's old costumes had fit her perfectly. Soon the little girl had been integrated into the family, and became a regular at family events and outings. With this in mind, Meg was deep in thought on what she could do. Soon a plan was in order, that night she would be leaving. She would find Myrna if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
